Lost Path
by Spottedstream
Summary: Sky and her sisters have been tortured by their twolegs ever since their daughter had died a year ago. Driven by madness and superstition, they slashed Sky leaving her with a long scar, nightmares and a fear of death. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.. Read and Review
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Lost Path**

**Main Characters**

Sky: White she cat with beautiful sky blue eyes, has a scar on her back. KITTYPET

Hollysong: Golden, cream and brown she cat with green-ish gray eyes former kittypet.

Rose: Red she cat with blue eyes Sky's sister. KITTYPET

Ana: Pretty brown furred she cat with blue eyes Sky's. KITTYPET

Flowerpaw (Not exactly main but has a big part in the story.) Tortoise – shell and white she-cat with gentle green eyes

**Summary**

Sky and her sisters have been tortured by their twolegs ever since their daughter had died a year ago. Driven by madness and superstition, they slashed Sky leaving her with a long scar, nightmares and a fear of death. When the three sisters find a way to escape, they find that their lives will change dramatically. One will become a great warrior, one will become a skilled medicine cat and one will be destined with great evil.

**Allegiances**

**Iceclan**

**Leader **

Eclipsestar – Black, brown and orange tom with green eyes. Mates with Hollysong.

**Deputy**

Endlessglow – Golden she-cat

**Med. Cat**

Fallencloud – Gray she cat with a fluffy white tail

**Warriors**

Echosplash – Young blue Russian and white she cat. Mate is Stonedust.

Apprentice – Blossompaw

Stonedust – Gray Tom

Clawfrost – White and brown tom

Hollysong – Golden, cream and brown she cat with green-ish gray eyes former kittypet.

Apprentice – Flowerpaw

Goldenwave – Blue Russian with gold and ginger spots in love with Thunderheart

Thunderheart – Siamese tom

Frostfeather – White she cat with feathery tail Thunderheart's sister

Mintflame – Cream and ginger tom

Apprentice – Sandpaw

Mouse-eye – Gray tom wit small eyes

Hazelstep – Brown she-cat

Raventalon – Black tom with long claws

Apprentice – Longpaw

**Apprentices**

Blossompaw – White she-cat with ginger paws mother is Endlessglow

Flowerpaw – Tortoise – shell and white she-cat with gentle green eyes mother is Endlessglow

Sandpaw – Light brown she cat

Longpaw – Dark brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Peacockleaf – Beautiful tortoise-shell she–cat. Has Clawfrost's kits

- Featherkit – Small gray and ginger shekit

- Lilykit – Fiesty she kit with golden fur

Brightberry – Kind, wise white she cat with red spots all over her fur Expecting Mintflame's kits.

Nightstorm – Sharped tongued black cat. Expecting Ravetalon's kits

**Elders **

Tallfang – Rude tom with a long fang and brown fur

Mumblewhisker – Kind gray tom

Littleberry – Easily annoyed ginger she cat

**Lightclan**

Endless-star – Wise, old tom with gray and black fur

Apprentice – Poppypaw

**Deputy**

Shinningleaf – White she-cat Endless-star's granddaughter

**Med. Cat**

Dappleheart – Dappled gray she-cat

Apprentice

Foxpaw – Ginger tom

**Darkclan**

Soulstar – Ginger tom

**Deputy –**

Broken-ember – Black tom

**Med. Cat**

Littlethorn – Gray tom. Scared of his Deputy

**PROLOGUE**

"It is time..." A shadowed figure said to a group of cats, coming out of the forest as he sat near a shinning pool. "Time for what?" A ginger she-cat asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Time for a new prophecy." He replied, his voice smooth like a river. "Shadowstar. May I have the honor? It will be Iceclan's prophecy this time, not Darkclan's." The ginger she cat mumbled. "No!" Shadowstar replied. "Shadowstar, Redleaf is right it's their turn." A white she-cat spoke up, her eyes filled with love and sorrow for the former leader. Sighing he agreed. "Thank you!" Redleaf left to visit the dreams of the Iceclan medicine cat.

"Fallencloud." A soft voice called the name of the medicine cat. She twitched her ears and turned. "Redleaf? Is it really you?" Her voice filled with joy of seeing her mother. "I have a prophecy." Was all she said. Fallencloud's joyful gaze turned to a serious look. "Yes?" She questioned.

"In the darkest of times, the seeker of the sky will come and save the clans. But beware for a rose thorn may destroy before the chance of hope. Only the seeker and her sister the healer can stop the thorn." Her voice faded away until only her eyes were gazing at her beloved daughter.

"What does that mean? Redleaf, don't go!" Fallencloud cried.

Waking from sleep, Fallencloud raced to the leader's den. "Eclispestar! Wake up!" She cried. "What is it?" He asked, half asleep. "I received a prophecy." She said "And?"

Taking a deep breath she repeated the prophecy "In the darkest of times, the seeker of the sky will come and save the clans. But beware for a rose thorn may destroy before the chance of hope. Only the seeker and her sister the healer can stop the thorn. It doesn't make sense. None of our cats can be apart of this prophecy." She meowed.

"Maybe it isn't a cat from our ranks. Maybe it's an outsider."

**There we go. I know its short. I'll make chapter one longer. BUT PLEASE tell me what you think. Oh and Hollysong is based on my best friend and Ana is based on my cousin. So ummmm. Read all my stories, like them and review. JK, but seriously.**


	2. 1 Running

**YO! So yeah, finally chapter 1 is up! Soon you will see a warrior version for birds… An idea my dad had cause we saw a crow and we noticed how smart they are… Anyways, Chapter 1**

**CHAPTER 1 RUNNING**

"Hide! They're coming!" Yowled a red she-cat.

"Where?" Another brown she-cat said.

"Anywhere!" The red she cat replied.

"Ana, Rose, hide under the couch!" A pure white she cat ordered.

They reluctantly went under the dusty couch. "

Why did their daughter have to die! And why did the blame us?" The brown she cat wailed.

"I don't know, Ana." The white one replied. Just as she replied to twolegs walked in. The male holding a long, thin whip.

"WhErE aRe tHoSe MuRdErEr'S!" He screamed.

Ana let out a quiet whimper at his loud voice. "What did he say?" She whispered to Rose.

Rose shook her head.

The female walked into the dwelling and spotted the white she-cat, standing in the middle of the room, frozen in shock. She called for her husband. He came into the room, his eyes filled with hatred when he saw the scared she-cat. Growing angrier and angrier he opened the whip and lashed it at the poor, terrified she-cat. Screaming in pain as the whip hit her back, causing blood to flow out of the spot it hit. Crying in pain, she collapsed on the floor and passed out.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Sky! Sky, wake up!" A gentle but worried voice calls.

Sky grunts and slowly opens her eyes. She notices that she's in the yard outside of the large den. "I'm leaving." She states.

"Sky, you can't leave, what about us?" Rose wails.

"Come with me." She mews.

I get up and collapse, a pain on my back reminds me of what happened. She struggle's to climb up the fence, falling a few times, but finally manages to get across. Rose and Ana follow shortly. They start walking, not speaking until a few clan cats catch them.

"What are you doing here?'' A small, calico she-cat growls.

"Flowerpaw, look at them, they are weak and hungry. Are you rogues?" A taller golden brown she cat asks.

"N-no." Sky stammers.

"What are you?" A handsome, Siamese tom questions.

"House cats." Rose declares proudly.

"House cats? Oh you mean Kitty Pets. Did you get lost for a while?" Flowerpaw asks. "No we recently left." Sky replies.

"Then why are you so thin?" The tom asks.

"Are house folk never feeds us and they torture us, that's why Sky has a scar, they hurt her today." Ana whimpers at the memory.

The tom stares at me for a minute and nods. "Come with us. By the way, I'm Hollysong and that's Thunderheart and Flowerpaw." Hollysong says. The three siblings agree and follow them.

LinelineLinelineLine

* * *

"Here we are!" Flowerpaw mews joyfully.

Ana gasps in shock at the large camp and many camps.

"I'll be right back." Hollysong mews.

"So. Sky, what do you think of the camp?" Thunderheart asks nervously. "Marvelous." She replies. "Ana, Rose isn't this place amazing?" Sky asks.

They nod.

"Wonderful." Rose adds to her nod.

Hollysong returns with a lean, powerful, black, brown and orange tom.

"This is my mate. Eclipsestar, leader of Iceclan." She introduces him.

"Welcome." He dips his head.

The sisters do the same.

"I know you just came here but would you like to join the clan?" He questions.

"May we think about it first?" They question.

He nods and walks away. Ana heads to the direction of a den that smells of herbs and Rose walks to the direction of a pile of prey. Some warriors snap at her but Flowerpaw cuts in and explain what's happening. Sky walks to the direction of a den that smells of kits.

"Hello?" Sky asks, wondering if the cats there will welcome her

. "Hello, who are you? And why are you so thin? You have a scar, did someone hurt you? Are you joining the clan?" A pretty calico she-cat asks.

"Peacockleaf, stop bothering her with so many questions." A white she cat with red spots all over her fur says.

"It's ok! My name is Sky, I used to be a hous-kitty pet, my twolegs were very mean, and they hurt my sisters and me and never fed us. We're not sure if we are going to join the clan." Sky replies to the questions that were given.

"Sky! Come out here!" Rose calls.

Sky walks out of the den and walks to her sister.

"We want to join the clan, Rose wants to be a warrior and I wanna be a medicine cat apprentice!" Ana squeals in delight.

"I do to." Sky replies joyfully.

Together they find Eclipse-star and they tell him their plan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Cold-Stone for a clan meeting," His voice rings through the clan. "Today, Hollysong, Thunderheart and Flowerpaw found these three former kittypet's and they wish to join our clan. Rose, Sky and Ana. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"We do"

"Rose, from now you will be known as Rosethorn." As he says that fear enters his eyes, but leaves very quickly.

"Sky, from now on you will be known as Skyseeker. Ana wishes to train as the medicine cat apprentice. Ana from know on you will be –"

"Wait!" Ana screams.

And the clan gasps,

"I want to keep my name. I want to still be Ana." She proclaims.

Eclipsestar nods. Most of the cats give a disapproving nod and one cat hisses. Eclipsestar ignored the cat. Then he said something different.

"May Starclan guide is in this time of horror and may we survive the evil that shall come."

He jumped from the Cold-Stone and went to his nest.

"That was different. I wonder what's wrong? Maybe he's sick.. Maybe the Darkclan cats are controlling him! HELP! OUR LEADER IS BEING CONTROLLED!" A young she-kit screamed, running around in circles.

"Lilykit, you know that's not true," Peacockleaf told her daughter "He's just under a lot of stress." She added.

Lilykit ignored her mother and kept running in circles.

"Lilykit! Listen to your mother and get back in to the den this moment!" A large black she-cat commanded.

"Now Nightstorm, no need to be so mean." The white she cat with red spots all over her fur mews gently.

"Your too soft Brightberry." Nightstorm replies.

"And you're too mean." Brightberry retorts.

Nightstorm goes into the defensive crouch and starts hissing at Brightberry, "You always were the goody two shoes, I guess that's why mother loved you the most."

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Ana asks Peacockleaf.

"No, they need to express their feelings." She replies, shaking her head.

"Mother loved me 'cause I never clawed her in my sleep." Brightberry spat.

"At least father loved me." Nightstorm counters.

"At least my mate loves me enough to visit me every day!" Brightberry screeches.

"You take that back you piece of fox-dung!" Nightstorm commands.

Brightberry goes into the offensive crouch and starts hissing. A black tom and a gray and ginger tom race towards the she-cats.

"I do care for her." Raventalon states calmly. "And so does your mate."

"Stop fighting." Mintflame agrees.

"Alright, only if she takes about what she said about father." Brightberry told Mintflame.

"And only if she apologizes what she said about mother." Nightstorm hissed.

Brightberry took a deep breath "I'm sorry for what I said about mother."

"And I'm sorry for what I said about father." Nightstorm replies.

"See, their better. Let me show you your den." Peacockleaf says.

The three sisters follow Peacockleaf to the Warriors Den.

" You can just make a nest here. Tomorrow Hollysong and Thunderheart will tell you what to do. Ana, come with me, I'll take you to your den." Peacockleaf states gently.

"Bye." Ana mews.

"Bye." Skyseeker and Rosethorn reply.

"Come on, lets go to sleep." Rosethorn yawns and walks to a nest that seems like no one has slept in it.

"Okay." Skyseeker mews and goes to the nest beside her sisters.

"Goodnight." Rosethorn mews.

"Night." Skyseeker replies.

Skyseeker slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**YAAAY chappie 1 is up! I think Eclipsestar has gone crazy. Like, not in a good way….. O.K. BYE!**

**Oh and I recently watched A Very Potter Musical and the sequel and I think IT'S THE BEST THING EVER IVE WATCHED OVER 36 times,**

**PEACE!**


End file.
